1. Field of the Invention.
This invention relates to an apparatus in connection with applying respiratory assistance and external chest compression for cardiac pulmonary resuscitation.
2. Description of the Prior Art.
Prior art structure to the extent known embody oxygen cylinders and face masks for the application of oxygen but are not known to provide an operative arrangement of a face mask embodying a valve and a pressure relief valve for the application of oxygen enriched air or in the alternative ambient air in respiratory assistance and a device for positioning the head of the subject to open his air passage and a like operational arrangement of the component parts in connection therewith to assist in external cardiac compression.